Ghostly Dreams
by Cat-kun
Summary: A ghost comes to Yami in his dreams and seals his soul away in a golden sarcofagus with his mummified body. This used to be a entirely diffrent story but the other one I ran out of ideas and I have ideas for this one!


Something is Wrong with Yugi guys

Chapter 1

Haloween Dance

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH AND THE HAUNTED MANSION!

* * *

If was a perfically normal afternoon at the Kame Game shop Grampa Moto was out of town so that left Yami and Yugi to take care of the shop on Haloween especially the rush hour to get masks in the afternoon which Yugi was taking care of.

Yami looked around the shop there were some customers but that was only because it was Haloween.

"I just hope Yugi dosn't make me go trick or treating with him" Yami sighed grabbing a soda from the refrigerator and drinking it still thinking about the Haloween party he had been invited too.

Yugi walked into the Kitchen seeing Yami in one of his Thinking spazms again.

"Hey Yami do you mind not going trick or treating this year we've both been invited to a Haloween party even though we will still have to dress up." Yugi asked to his Yami who looked at him and smirked "Good I don't think I can go trick or treating either"

Yugi grinned "All the customers have left we better start getting on our costumes" as he walked unpstairs to their shared room and started to get on his costume which was a white angel, he had managed to make his wings small but very beautiful.

He heard the footsteps of Yami aproaching as he slipped on a tight black shirt with a black jacket and pants with pointy black boots courtosy of Yami. Yugi also slipped on black bracers up his arms he was complete as Yami opened the door to their room.

"You look wonderful Hikari" Yami said unpacking what he had chosen to wear red pointy boots with red pants a red jacket and a red shirt. Also there were a pair of small bat wings made of some leather and wood that Yami had made and they looked evil.

Yami slipped on his clothes as Yugi smiled at his counterpart they both looked angelish "Great costume Yami" he complemented as Yami smiled "You look wonderful too"

* * *

They walked out of the game shop Yugi switching the open sign to a closed sign and locking the door so that a robber could not get in.

"Yugi come on we'll be late to that party at the school!" Yami yelled starting to run as Yugi followed they ran all the way to the school as dance music filled the air.

All of the people their were wearing costumes and it was hard to find his friends but after a lot of confusion they found Joey who was wearing a dragon costume of the red eyes black dragon, Tristan who was wearing a biker outfit, and Tea who was wearing a ballerina outfit.

"Hello you guys!" Yugi said smiling as they waved their hands Joey noticing them and running to Yugi "Hey buddy looks like you did not dress up like the Dark Magician this year!" Joey laughed then smiled "But your costumes are very cool"

Yami smirked "Your costume is very cool also" he said.

"Hey guys want to raid the snack table?" Joey asked as Yami and Yugi both looked at each other and nodded their was nothing that came between Joey and the snack table their that night.

After a while of watching Joey eat Yugi held his hand to Yami and said "Do you want to dance?" Yami saying sure glaring evilly at all of the people who were looking at them and whispering "gays" as he danced with Yugi it was a fast beat and Yugi stepped on his feet a couple of times.

"Sorry Yami" Yugi said after the party Yami's feet hurt alot as he smirked "Don't worry abiou"

They both took off their costumnes and got dressed into their pajamas Yugi's were blue with stars on them as Yami's were black.

They walked downstairs to the living room and flopped down on the couching watching "Haunted Mansion" (I do not own that) together it was not scarey at all in Yami's opionion but he had to sheild Yugi's eyes from the hanging guy at the first part of the movie.

After the movie they walked back upstairs both getting into their beds as they exchanged goodnights and went to sleep.

* * *

I have decided to deleat the first chapter and put this in front alright and this will no longer be a tragety fanfiction. 


End file.
